Talk:Solo
so is solo friend or foe or anti hero?- 16:47, 11 September 2008 (UTC) *He's a neutral party. He's out to restore Mu, and don't try to get in his way. Goddra2 20:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Solo Page Update So, the complete Solo page is here, which combines both the old Solo and Rogue articles (side note: Rogue now redirects here). Most everything has been checked and double-checked, except for two of his attacks: Laplace Slash and Spin Blade. On Rogue's old page, the L. Slash used to refer to Rogue's usage of the Spin Blade chip, so I renamed it Spin Blade and used Laplace Slash to describe the paralyzing attack he uses in your immediate 2x3 area. I have no idea if those names are canon; does anyone know what they are, or where to point me to find out? Goddra2 20:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) i need some pic on his mu sing HIS MU SIGN How come no one else thought it was interesting that he has a star carrier built into his hand in some form? He says it in his history monologue. I dont have any sources to cite to for proof on here, so if anyone can post a script of that part of the storyline, or a video, Id be happy to point it out. Also, cite evidence about his form being derived from the "loneliness in peoples hearts", as described in the page. I dont remember seeing anything saying that, so citation pls. Unregistered Guy 21:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The loneliness from people's heart bugged me, too, but it was in the original version of the page before I ever got to it, so I kept it just in case. If you want, go ahead and get rid of it. However, he doesn't have a Ancient Star Carrier built into his hand, he uses one like everyone else. What he does have in his hand is the Indie Proof. Goddra2 03:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure he uses an Ancient Star Carrier? Because it seems pretty likely that, because he says that his power was inherit to his birth, that its somehow beyond the use of a device. Especially as how he says it in the history monologue. But if you have concrete evidence against it, Im fine with that. It just seems really peculiar to me.Unregistered Guy 05:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Go down to the Sprite section of the page and look very closely at the gif of him using Wave Change. You'll see him drawing the symbol of Mu with a little black device in his hand - that's the Ancient Star Carrier. He also uses an Ancient Star Carrier in episode 4 of the Tribe anime, though the symbol appears on its own when he Wave Changes into Burai rather than when he draws it. When he refers to the power of his blood, it's more likely that he's simply able to supplement his wave change with his own power, rather than drawing on that of an EM Being/Wizard. Facetiously, you might consider it like a Kekkei Genkai/Bloodline Limit from Naruto. Goddra2 04:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) However, your idea about the Star Carrier being in his hand isn't very far off - I was looking through some of my older notes on the Star Force 2 script and he does indeed mention having a Star Carrier "on his hand", which suggests more having a poor localization team more than anything else, especially considering that there's no other mention of him having any such thing embedded into him. He might simply have owned one from a very young age, but we don't know many details and the lackluster translation efforts aren't helping. Now, he does have something embedded in his body, but, again, that's the Indie Proof - the Indie Darkness, according to the Star Force 3 website. Goddra2 03:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Very well spoken argument. I think that makes sense. However, for future references, I dont think anime of video games are very accurate or correct canon for the games. And its sort of an especial case for the Megaman franchise for some reason, they throw it all out of order and context. Unregistered Guy 02:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC)